Astrid Sickfic
by totallynotachicken
Summary: One-shot. Astrid is sick and there is a huge thunderstorm outside and they can't go and get Gothi! Luckily for Astrid, she's got five friends to take care of her! Well more like a worried Hiccup, a queasy Fishlegs, an annoying Snotlout, and two muttonheads who think their doctors! Good luck, Astrid!


**Guess who just saw the new trailer for HTTYD! Yep me! And I couldn't resist making a oneshot. This story takes place in RTTE anytime after season four.**

Astrid and Stormfly watched the dark clouds form angrily above them as they flew around the Edge, doing one last check on the island before they got some grub. The wind blew roughly by them, whipping Astrid's hair this way and that. Far away on the horizon, Astrid could see lightening flash. Stormfly jolted a little at the faint sound of thunder that followed soon after.

"Hey, hey. It's alright, girl," the blond Viking leaned over to pat her dragon on the head. "It's just a little stormy, nothing drastic." Astrid spoke as calmly as she could, knowing that dragons hated thunderstorms.

They did one more loop around their home with Stormfly only getting more and more skittish. Astrid decided to go back to the safety of the huts before her dragon would lose it.

"Let's head back, okay? We can have some early supper with the others then get to bed," she suggested.

Stormfly turned around and started flying back for the clubhouse, still a little jittery. If Astrid had to guess, she say that the other dragons back at homebase were just as skittish.

A sick feeling entered the pit of her stomach and a headache started to form, but Astrid waved it off as nerves for the upcoming storm, both outside and the rampaging around the freaked out dragons would be doing.

Astrid spotted the huts and directed her dragon to fly over. The wind had kicked up even more and she was glad of the braid keeping her hair in place. As she brushed some loose strands of hair away, her hand rubbed against her forehead. Her very hot and a bit wet, forehead. She furrowed her brow and looked up to the sky. Had it started raining already?

But the gods hadn't poured down the drops yet. Maybe she was sick? Astrid brushed that thought away as quickly as it came. She, Astrid Hofferson, was a Viking! She wasn't sick!

She shook her head, clearing the thought away.

Stormfly soon landed. Hiccup was waiting for her with Toothless by his side as always. The one legged Viking grinned as Astrid hopped off of Stormfly and made her way over to her boyfriend, while the two dragons started wrestling playfully.

"Hey," the brown haired teenager gave a little wave. "You all done for patrolling tonight?"

"For now," she responded, then gave him a small peck on the cheek, which caused him to blush.

They gave each over a crooked smile and they were about to kiss again, but it was interrupted by a flash of lightening and the roar of distant thunder nearby. Rain started to fall down from the grey sky, pelting the poor human's and dragons.

The black and blue dragon jumped at the sound and ran over to their friends, their game stopping abruptly. Toothless kept trying to shake the water from his head but only ended getting Hiccup soaked.

"Gee, thanks Bud," he muttered and Astrid did her best not to smile at him. Toothless gave Hiccup a sorrowful gaze, his pupils rounding in sadness. He scooted closer to Hiccup and raised his left wing over the one legged Dragon Rider to act as a shield under the rain.

Hiccup grinned up at the green eyed Night Fury. He then turned to his girlfriend who was also shielded from the water by Stormfly.

"You should get to your hut, everyone else is." Hiccup said, gesturing to the other houses. "And it might be a good idea to take Stormfly with you. I told the others that too. We don't want the dragon's getting all antsy in the stables."

Astrid nodded. "Good idea. I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged Hiccup and then turned to her reptilian friend. Together they started walking back to Astrid's hut. She opened the door and made a move of her hands to tell Stormfly to go first. The Deadly Nadder didn't need to be told twice as another clap of thunder echoed around them. The dragon bolted inside with Astrid following.

It was a struggle to shut the door with the howling wind, but finally it slammed closed.

Astrid kicked off her wet boots and flopped onto her bed, diving under the blankets. She closed her eyes and listened to the rain pattering against the outside of her roof. The Deadly Nadder lay down next to her bed. Snug beneath the warm quilt and listening to Stormfly's snoring, she soon fell fast asleep.

…

When she woke up a couple hours later, Astrid felt like she had been hit by a Rumblehorn. She scrunched up her eyes.

Her head was throbbing, her throat was sore and dry, her stomach felt nauseous, and she was hot. Extremely hot. She felt like she was on fire!

A groan escaped her lips and tried throwing the thick blanket off of her. She only ended up getting tangled in the quilt.

She heard a rustle beside her and groggily opened her eyes to see Stormfly, who had awoken when she heard Astrid groane, was now standing above her with worry deep in her yellow eyes. Astrid tried to smile up at her worried friend but it turned into more of a grimace.

"H-hey," Astrid's voice sounded as bad as it felt. "I'm f-ine."

Stormfly didn't look too convinced, so Astrid attempted to sit up. Bad idea. Her stomach churned at the sudden movement and it was all Astrid could do not to throw up. She pressed her lips firmly together in a thin line to try and keep the bile that rose in her throat down.

Stormfly shuffled a little closer, nuzzling her head against the young Hofferson. Astrid leaned into the Nadder and closed her eyes. It was very comforting.

After a few minutes Astrid's stomach began to twist and turn, bile starting to rise up her throat. Her once shut eyes now flung open and she sat up in her bed. The room was spinning but the teenager hardly noticed that.

"Stormf-… Stormfly!" she rasped out, her hands clenching and unclenching.

Stormfly, who seemed to know exactly what was about to happen, pulled away from her and searched around the hut. Her golden eyes landed on a wooden bucket with some paper inside it. The dragon rushed over to the bucket, dumped out the contents, and thrust it onto Astrid's lap. It was good timing too because that was the exact moment Astrid spewed out her lunch.

Astrid hunched over the bucket as she upchucked again and again.

When she was certain that she was done, she looked up at a very anxious Deadly Nadder. Astrid used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth.

"I'm alright," she lied.

Stormfly stared at her for a couple of seconds. Then she turned and walked to the door.

"What are you-" Astrid didn't get to finish her sentence for Stormfly had opened the door with her teeth and was now flying off into the still stormy sky. Wind and rain blew into the hut and Astrid shivered, now missing the blanket she had thrown off.

"Stormfly!" Astrid croaked out. Stormfly didn't respond or come back and Astrid couldn't see her through the pouring rain. She waited and after a few minutes, came racing back… with Hiccup and Toothless flying in after her.

Eyes widening, Astrid stared at the trio entering her house. Hiccup jumped off of Toothless' back and ran over to his girlfriend.

"Astrid! Are you okay?" He pushed the bucket away and cupped Astrid's chin in his hands. Stormfly and Toothless stood alwardly a few feet away.

"When Stormfly came rampaging in my hut I thought-" he cut himself off when he looked down at the wooden bowl and saw the contents inside.

"Are you sick?" he asked, glancing again at Astrid. He raised his right hand and brought it up to her forehead, eyes growing as big as the moon when he felt how warm it was.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" His brow furrowed. Stormfly let out a half growl half huff, as if saying; "I just did!"

"Sorry," Astrid wheezed out and frowned, not feeling apologetic but not disappointed that Hiccup was with her. Astrid opened her mouth to say more but stopped when she could feel more bile wanting to be let out.

She reached for the bucket and Hiccup, noticing what was about to happen, gave it to her. The young woman managed a 'thank you' before throwing up again.

Hiccup helped keep her hair out of the way and rubbed soothingly along her back as Astrid heaved.

When she was finished she looked up at Hiccup and threw him a small smile.

Hiccup smiled back and gently took the bucket from Astrid. He told her he'd be right back and walked away, intending to throw Astrid's lunch away.

Toothless came with him, using his wing to cover Hiccup from the pouring rain.

As Hiccup neared the garbage pit (a pit that they used to throw their trash in then burn it) he heard voices coming from said pit.

"I was sure I put it here!" one voice exclaimed as Hiccup walked nearer. He spotted a certain Zippleback on the edge of the cliff looking down.

"Well then find it! We don't have all night!" another yelled.

Hiccup and Toothless reached the edge and both peered down to see Ruffnut and Tuffnut frantically throwing garbage every which way.

"Um what are you guys doing?"

Both twins jumped at the sound of Hiccups voice and whirled around.

"Oh, hey Hiccup. Hey T," Tuffnut tried to wave casually, but the one legged teen could tell something was up.

"Hi there! What brings you to these parts?" Ruffnut nervously grinned, wringing her hands.

"What in Thor's name are you doing?" Hiccup asked again. Both twins looked like Snotlout when Astrid found him stealing her axe.

"We didn't lose it!" Tuffnut yelled, shaking his head vigorously. Ruffnut face palmed.

Hiccup was confused. "Lose what?"

"Nothing!" Tuffnut looked everywhere but Hiccup's eyes and Ruffnut rolled hers.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. The twins looked to Barf and Belch for help, but their dragon was staring back at them not aware of the dire situation they were in.

"What'd you lose? And why is it in the garbage pit?"

"Um… well what are you doing here?!" Tuffnut pointed an accusing finger at Hiccup. Ruffnut nodded in agreement, "Yeah? What do you think you're doing, sneaking off in the middle of the night?"

"With a bucket!" Tuffnut added his finger now pointing at the pail in the young Haddocks hand.

"I know what it is!" Ruffnut screeched, staring at the bucket. "He has murdered Snotlout and is trying to bury the evidence so we won't know it was him!"

Tuffnut gasped and Toothless let out an exasperated huff.

"Seize him!" Ruffnut ordered.

"Wait, wha-" Hiccup was cut off by Tuffnut who tackled him to the ground. They both landed on the dirt with a thud. Hiccup lost his grip on the pail and it went soaring through the air and landed on Barf's head, the throw up seeping out.

"NO!" Ruffnut wailed when she saw 'Snotlout's organ's' on her dragon. She sank to her knees in despair.

Tuffnut had pinned Hiccup down and whirled his head around when he heard Ruff's cries. He gaped when he saw the liquid pouring out the upside down bucket. His gaze turned back to Hiccup. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he seethed.

Hiccup, who was now very wet, looked to Toothless for help, but the black dragon was laughing at him. Hiccup huffed. "It's not Snotlout. I didn't kill him."

"That's what they all say!" Ruffnut yelled.

"No! I mean he's not dead! Astrid was sick and I was just emptying that out!" he protested.

"A likely story!" Tuffnut growled.

"Wait, he might be telling the truth. We must always give everyone the benefit of the doubt," Ruffnut reasoned. Tuffnut sighed but got off of Hiccup. They both scrambled up.

Ruffnut made her way over to Barf who was looking around wondering where the light went. Ruffnut leaned in on the pail and took a deep sniff. And immediately started gagging.

"Yep," gagged Ruffnut and turned to them. "He's telling the truth."

Tuffnut nodded but whispered to Hiccup, "You're off the hook for now! But I'll be keeping my eye on you!"

Ignoring Tuffnut's words, Hiccup walked over to Ruff. "Sorry about Barf," he apologized. Ruffnut just waved him off.

"Don't worry about it." She lifted the pail off of her dragons head and handed it to Hiccup. "There, now the rain will wash it off!"

Thunder roared above their heads and both humans and dragons jumped. Toothless ran up to Hiccup and Barf and Belch started banging their heads together.

"It's okay, bud," the green eyed teen patted Toothless on the head.

"Wait!" Ruffnut and Hiccup glanced at Tuffnut. "Astrid's sick?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Woah, I didn't think she could get sick!"

"Me either!" added Ruffnut. They both stared incredulously at the bucket for a moment.

"Does she need help? What a stupid question, of course she does!" Ruff exclaimed and her twin nodded vigorously.

Hiccup shook his head. "Um no, I can take care of h-"

"Do you think our time has come, Brother Nut?" Ruff looked into Tuff's eyes.

"Indeed, Sister Nut," Tuffnut agreed.

"Uh what are y-"

"Then we must be off at once! We have got to get ourselves ready!" the twins and their dragon started to walk away, conferring amongst themselves.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" the one legged Viking called after them but the twins gave no response. He looked to Toothless and shrugged.

"We'd better get back to Astrid." Toothless nodded and they raced back to Astrid's hut. He flung the door open and shut it as quickly as he could after he and Toothless were inside.

Astrid was sitting up in her bed, arms crossed. She was glaring at Stormsky who glared right back at her. Smoke seemed to come out of the blonde's ears as she continued her staring contest. Hiccup and Toothless approached with caution. The girls both turned their heads when they heard footsteps draw near, then resumed their previous positions.

"I'm fine now, Hiccup. You can go back to your hut," Astrid spat out to her boyfriend, without removing her gaze. Stormfly gave a low growl.

Hiccup had to agree with Stormfly, she looked worse than before. Her skin was paler and she was leaning against her bedframe.

He shook his head. "No, you're not." As soon as he said those words, hiccup knew he was in trouble. Astrid's head swiveled to face him and her unrelenting scowl now focused on him. Her brows knit together and her eyes narrowed.

"Really, I'm fine. It's only a stomach bug, it'll be gone tomorrow."

Despite himself, the young Haddock shook his head. "Even so, I want to make sure you're okay."

Stormfly nodded her head. Astrid opened her mouth to argue but the door was thrown open and Fishlegs and Meatlug raced inside.

"What the- what are you two doing in here?" Hiccup yelled.

"The twins said that Astrid was sick so we came to see how she was doing." Fishlegs explained and Meatlug nodded, a bouquet of flowers in her jaws. She waddled over to the bed and bashfully laid the plants by Astrid's feet,

"Well as you can clearly see, I'm great!" said sick person shouted at everyone. "Amazing actually! Never better! Now, will you please get out of my damn hut?!" she glared at the humans and dragons crowding around her house.

Fishlegs went a little pale at the tone in Astrid's voice, and he and Meatlug began to slowly back away from the furious Viking. "Yeah sure," he squeaked. "No problem. We'll be out of your hair right now. No need to show us out we'll find the door." They reached the door and were about to open it when it was flung right into Fishlegs face. It smacked against him and he let out a cry of surprise and fell on his bottom right in front of a shocked Meatlug.

There, striking a dramatic pose, were Ruffnut and Tuffnut with their dragons looming behind them. Lightening illuminated behind them as if on cue and thunder followed suit. The raging wind whipped their long braided blonde hair theatrically. The twins themselves were dressed in complete white.

Ruff's usual attire was the exact same but different shades of white. And instead of her helmet on her head, she was wearing a small white cap with a red plus sign in the middle. She was also carrying a large pale grey bag.

Tuff's clothes were also entirely white and had on a white coat. He carried a piece of paper and quill. There was a light blue cloth covering his mouth and nose.

"What in Thor's name are you doing?" Fishlegs, who had gotten up, asked the twins.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ruffnut answered. "We are here to help Astrid, of course!"

"Very true, Nurse Nut," Tuffnut exclaimed and they all walked in, Ruffnut shutting the doors.

"Thank you, Doctor Nut."

Astrid was having none of it.

"Will you two muttonheads, your dragon, and everyone else, get out?"

The twins shook their heads and stalked over to the sic Viking. The 'Doctor' leaned toward Astrid and pressed his head against her forehead. Astrid slapped it away and growled.

"Hmm, her head is hot, my dear sister," Tuffnut commented and started to jot things down on the piece of paper.

Ruffnut nodded. "Yes, what else?"

Tuffnut looked up from his writing. "And sweaty. And she is quite pale." He looked at the glaring blonde.

"What is you diagnosis?" Ruff questioned.

Tuffnut stroked his chin in deep thought before answering. "I do believe she might have a fever!" Ruff gasped and held a hand up to cover her mouth.

"I would like to run some tests, obviously, to make sure of course."

Ruffnut nodded and reached into her large bag and begun rustling her hand around, looking for something.

Hiccup intervened. "Uh, hold it. Tuff-"

"That's _Doctor_ Tuffnut to you!"

"Right. Sorry, _Doctor_ Tuffnut." Hiccup huffed and ran a hand through his hair. "I appreciate you and Ruff trying to he-"

"Why thank you, Hiccup!" Tuffnut interrupted. "It's about time s _omeone_ was great full of all my hard wor- OW! I mean _our_ hard work!" Tuffnut corrected himself, clutching the arm his sister had slugged.

"Yeah, sure you did," Ruff muttered to herself, glowering at her brother.

A flash of lightning struck and a roll of thunder roared. The dragons froze at the sound and their pupils turned into slits. Toothless moved a little closer to Hiccup, a growl at the edge of his throat. Barf and Belch raced around the small hut in a panic, continuously bumping into things. Meatlug whined a little and snuggled into an equally frightened Fishlegs. Stormfly stood protectively beside Astrid, her tail thrashing from side to side.

Outside they heard more thunder and saw more lightening, making the dragons more fearful. Then there was a thumping on the door and, "Hey! Let me in!" the pounding on the door grew.

Hiccup sighed, approached the door, and opened it. A soaked Snotlout and Hookfang blundered in.

"Oh great, more people!" Astrid huffed. "Why not just go ahead and invite everyone else in the archipelago to come and join us?"

Snotlout waved. "Hey, heard something about Astrid being sick."

Hiccup face palmed and Tuffnut clapped his hands together. "Well, I could always use another assistant!" he gleefully said.

Snotlout glanced around the room. "Hey, how come no one told me we were having a party in here?"

"It's not a party. Everyone just sorta came in," Hiccup explained.

"Yeah, sure. Next you'll be telling me Astrid's actually sick."

"Um she really is," the one legged Dragon Rider said.

"No, I'm fine," called Astrid.

Tuffnut shook a finger at her. "Tut, tut. No talking, Patient. You will exert yourself. Now just lie down and try to relax…" Tuffnut advised her and tried to gently force Astrid down, but got an elbow to the stomach. "Oof!"

The movement made Astrid a little dizzy and she closed her eyes for a sec. A worried Stormfly edged a little closer to her and rubbed her head against Astrid's shoulder. The sick Viking smiled and patted her dragon.

Tuffnut, now recovered from his assault, turned his attention back to his 'patient'. "How are you feeling now?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to answer but closed it fast, brow furrowed in determination. Ruffnut cocked her head as she studied her friend.

"I do believe our patient is about to regurgitate the remains of what she has last consumed." Five confused faces looked at her. Ruff sighed and repeated in a simpler term, "She's gonna throw up."

Everyone eyes widened and Hiccup raced to Astrid's side with the bucket in his hand. He placed it right in front of his girlfriend who smiled before doing what Ruffnut had foretold. When she was sur she was done heaving her contents out, she looked at the concerned group of people and dragons watching her.

"Okay," she admitted. "Maybe I am a little sick."

 **Crappy ending, I know. but I suck at endings :( Let me know what you thought of this!**


End file.
